Gang
by Digital Striker
Summary: My first fic.What happens when one of your gang memebers betray you?
1. A night

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon! But do own this story!

* * *

The night was rough but good enough for some people to do some fun. It was mid-night and half the city had drifted into a deep slumber, whereas some people decided to have a little fun. It had just started to rain and the cool breeze was now making some people on the streets shiver.

Suddenly, blue eyes shot open. That person began to sweat and was left breathless after the horrible nightmare. He got up from his bed and went near his window. Then he decided to watch television but then changed his mind and went back to sleep. It seem that the night was long for enough forhim………………


	2. The game

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon! But do own this story!

* * *

"BOOYA!" cried Tai as he scored another X by striking again.

"Bravo!" shouted Mimi.

"That was a good shot Tai!" added Sora.

"Thanks guys!" said Tai as he sat on the bench beside Izzy.

"Hey I scored one too!" exclaimed Davis.

"Ha-ha probably to get some attention." mumbled T.K.

"What did you say?" asked Davis angrily.

"Umm………you heard me." said T.K with a yawn.

"Oh I'll show you!" said Davis angrily.

"Is that some sort of threat?" teased T.K.

"Oh yes that threat will spoil your pretty face too!" said Davis acting tough.

"Ooooooo……………someone please save me from this angry creature!" T.K said acting like a little baby, which made Davis to burn in more anger. He was about to punch T.K, when suddenly Kari got between them.

"Stop it you two! Quit acting like fools!" she said pushing T.K behind her.

"Awww………poor T.K needs some help." mocked Davis.

"The only one who will want some help is you!" spat T.K as he pushed Kari behind him and rolling his sleeves up. Getting ready to fight.

"Yeah come on!" said Davis.

While both were fighting Kari went to sit next to Mimi who was sitting next to Joe listening to some joke that Tai was telling. Sora was bowling; Izzy was doing some researching on his laptop with Ken, Yolie and Cody helping him. Suddenly, the door pushed open and in came some tall guy.

"Hey Matt!" said Sora who was the first one to see him entering through doors.

"Hey." He said and went to sit with Sora on the bench that Tai and the others were sitting.

"Hey Matt." greeted everyone except T.K and Davis who were busy in their little quarrel.

"Hi." He said and took out his book from his black leather jacket and kept it on the table.

"What's with them?'" asked Matt when he saw T.K and Davis fighting.

"You know, fighting on attentions." Sora said with a bored tone.

Matt simply smiled at Sora and went to bowl. After some while, T.K and Davis stopped fighting when the club manger told them that they were too loud. T.K went to greet his brother who was now reading a book and Davis went to Izzy and the others.

"Hey big brother. What's up?" asked T.K who sat next to Matt.

"Hey……so stopped fighting huh?" asked Matt who was still reading his book.

"Well…………yeah. Davis just annoys a lot."

"Same goes to you."

"Well at least I don't eat brains."

"Oh c'mon on T.K, right now you are the one who is doing it."

"Ok ok I got your point." With that T.K went away.

**1 hour later**

"Hey c'mon you guys I'm bored and I guess you guys are as well, so let's make up two teams and bowl. Whoever wins gets a treat from the losers!" said Tai excitedly.

"Well yeah I want to beat T.K, so I'm in!" said Davis.

"Ok then who will be the first team leader?" asked Tai as he was eyeing his friends for any volunteers.

"Umm……… I will be!" said T.K as he raised his hand.

"Ok then, who will be the second team leader?"

"That would be me!" said Davis as he raised his hand as well.

"Oh please, don't tell me that you will be the leader." said T.K with a bored expression.

"What's the matter T.K afraid to lose up huh?" mocked Davis.

"Oh I'll show you who loses who!" said T.K angrily.

"Break it up you two, if you want to play then do it before I choose someone else for being the team leader." Tai said as he went to break up their fight.

"So who else will play?" Tai asked.

Kari, Yolie, Ken, Cody, Izzy, Joe, Mimi and Sora came forward.

"Ok guys choose your team!" Tai said enthusiastically.

**2 minutes later**

Kari, Sora, Cody and Izzy were in T.K's team and Ken, Yolie, Mimi and Joe were in Davis's team. Tai was the referee. And Matt decided to watch them play instead of playing himself. Now T.K and Davis were ready to begin and both were curious for their victory. Tai whistled and the game began!

* * *

Well let's see who wins and what happens next!


	3. A game, fight & discussion

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon! But do own this story!

* * *

As Tai whistled both T.K and Davis threw the ball. T.K got an X, whereas Davis was about to get an X but the ball turned to the left, leaving behind two bottles. Davis punched the nearest wall which made him wince in pain. Everyone sweat dropped. It was now Mimi's and Kari's turn. Mimi scored three and Kari scored four. Soon enough it was Cody's and Yolie's turn. When Davis saw that Cody scored eight, he kicked the table which made Yolie's concentration break and the ball fell from her hand and went left without hitting the bottles.

"What the hell did you do?" Davis shouted so loud that everyone gasped and stopped whatever they were doing.

"Cut it out Davis you are making a fool of yourself." Tai whispered in Davis's ear.

"Err……… sorry guys it was a…………accident." Ken said sheepishly to all people who were looking Davis.

Everyone continued doing whatever they were. But Davis was still burning in anger.

"Yolie what did you do? We were already losing and thanks to you we will definitely lose for sure!" Davis said gritting his teeth.

"It was all your fault." said Yolie.

"My _fault_? How was that my _fault_? I wasn't the one who threw the ball like that!"

"Well then why the heck you kicked the table?"

"I _kicked the table_ but not you!" He scowled.

"Well in made my concentration break!" she said in annoyance.

"Davis _chill out_ will you?" comforted Ken.

"WE ARE LOSING AND YOU ARE TELLING ME TO CHILL OUT! HOW IN THE WORLD CAN I CHILL OUT?" yelled Davis.

"Don't you _dare_ yell at him!" shouted Yolie.

"It's all because of you!" Davis blamed Yolie.

"Because of me? You are the one who is responsible for it besides you are one lousy leader!"

"You call me _lousy_! _See yourself_ first and then call me lousy! You can't even bowl you don't even deserve to be a bowler!" Davis barked.

While Davis and Yolie were fighting Sora was getting a little worried about Matt. _What's up with him? He is not usually this quiet. He is acting quite strange lately. Maybe I should ask him what the matter is. _

With that Sora went towards Matt and sat next to him.

"Err…… Matt why aren't you playing?" Sora asked.

"I don't feel like." He stated simply.

"Well I was wondering that……" she trailed off.

"Wondering what?"

"That whether anything is wrong with………you……… lately………" she stuttered.

_Ummm……should I tell her about my strange dream that I got last night? Nah she probably would tell me that it was just a night mare, which I highly doubt. _Matt thought.

_What is he thinking? I think I shouldn't have asked him. Ooooo………Sora why the hell did you asked him? You know he won't tell you! Why do you have to open up your mouth? Why can't you mind your own business? _Sora mentally scolded herself.

"Uhh…I think I shouldn't have asked. Oops sorry." She apologized him. She got up and was about to leave until Matt garbed her arm. He motioned her to sit down. And she did what she was told.

"Well I am not sure if you would believe me but……" he trailed off.

"I would only if you tell me." She smiled at him.

He continued, "It's not just about last night but I am getting kind of strange dreams these days." He told her.

"Dreams or nightmares?" she asked.

"Err I am not sure about that actually."

"So that's it. You are just getting night mares." He nodded. "Wow thanks God it was only a dream or a night mare! I thought something bad had happened!" Sora said with a sigh of relief.

"I am sorry if I got you worried." He apologized to her quickly.

"It's okay. Well from what you told me I bet you are either watching scary movies, reading too much of scary books, stressing out or sleeping late. All you need is rest. Just keep your diet balance and go to bad early. I am sure you will feel better."

"I never knew that you were a psychologist." He smiled.

"Well now you know it." She said proudly. Both of them started to laugh.

"Davis if you want to play further then stop fighting." Tai said.

"I would. At least I can play better than her!" Davis said smugly.

"Who said anything about you playing better than me? You big mouthed chicken!" Yolie roared.

"I do play better than you!" Davis sneered.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"YES I DO!"

"Stop it you two!" Ken and Tai shouted in unison.

"Well tell her to stop! She is the one who started it!" Davis blamed Yolie.

"Did not!"

"Are to!"

"Did not!"

"Are to!"

"DID NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"That's it stop it you two, another word and the point goes to T.K's team." Tai told them.

"I should have gone to T.K's team. At least he does not blame others and shout at them!" Yolie said.

"Yeah you better go there! What was I thinking when I took you over Sora, Kari or Cody? I should have taken one of them instead!" Davis spat.

"Fine take any one of them! Besides I am already quitting! Humph." Yolie said as she crossed her arms.

"No Yolie you can't do that." said Mimi.

"Well why not?"

"Because remember we are a team. We can't change our teams in between the games. We have a deal already." explained Mimi.

"Yeah Mimi is right! We would lose. C'mon just bear him, you know how he acts." Joe said so that he could convince her.

"Okay I'll stay then." Yolie said slowly.

"YES!" cried Joe and Mimi.

"Why does Davis _has_ to make a fool of himself wherever we go?" asked Cody.

"I don't know." Kari shrugged.

"Hey guys Izzy has a strategy!" T.K told excitedly to Kari and Cody.

"What is it?" asked Cody.

"Well I think it's very strong possibility that Davis's team could win." Izzy told them.

"How can you say that when we are wining?" asked Kari in confusion.

"Well because you never know what could happen. Besides their team is strong too." Izzy told a confused Kari.

"Hey Izzy tell them the strategy!" T.K said excitedly.

"Well okay. Listen I found out a move. You can only do that move with a great spin." Izzy said.

"So what does that move do?" asked Cody.

"That move confuses the opponent. How? I will tell you that. Throw the ball with a great spin on the left or the right side, the ball well go to the same direction, confusing your opponent and others too; they would most probably think that the ball will not hit the bottles but that's not going to happen, when the ball goes to that direction it spins and comes in the middle and then BANG! You get an X!" explained Izzy with a smile.

"Wow! That's a very nice move!" Kari exclaimed.

"I know, so you guys be very careful with this move as I will be too." Izzy said.

"Don't worry we will!" T.K said with a wink.

"Hey you guys, discussing something without your team member huh?" Sora said as she appeared behind Kari.

"Oh you missed it Sora." Cody said.

"That's what you think!" Sora said, "I was listening every bit of your strategy Izzy. I got to say that this move is totally WICKED!"

"Thanks Sora, besides you would be the first one to try it because you are next." Izzy said as he was pointing towards the monitor that was hanging on the ceiling above them.

"Your welcome, and yeah _I am next_!" She said.

"Oh Sora, Mimi is up next too." Kari said.

"Yeah she sure is. Good luck!" said T.K

"Good luck!" Kari, Izzy and Cody said in unison.

"Thanks." She said with a smile when she saw Matt mouthing a good luck too.

_I hope she wins her turn. She really is a good player though. I want to thank her for giving me the advice but the truth is that, my night mare seems to be so real and it isn't because of watching scary movies, reading too much of scary books, stressing out or sleeping late, it's none of those reasons though. I don't understand what that night mare is trying to tell me. I just wish whatever it is; it doesn't become real but stay as it is. _Matt thought.

* * *

Ok you guys have to guess who wins in the match, though I have already given you a previewso it is quite obvious! But yeah what do you think about Matt's night mare? If you wanna know so stay tune! Do review!


	4. Darkening Boys

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon! But do own this story!

* * *

"Yummy! That was delicious!" said Tai as he was touching his tummy. 

"I thought you said that the losers were to give the treat to the winners, but you weren't playing Tai you were a referee remember?" Joe tired to remind Tai about the bet.

"Well c'mon referees also deserve a treat!" Tai protested.

"Well no they don't!" exclaimed Mimi.

"Whatever. Besides now I have eaten the food, and there is now way you can take it out of my stomach!" Tai said as he smiled with his tongue out.

"Well I have to agree with Tai. The food was DELICIOUS!" T.K said with a grin.

"Yeah sure it was. After all I was the one to pay for it." Davis said.

"Excuse me Davis but you weren't the only one who paid." Yolie said.

"Yeah did you forget about it already?" asked Ken.

"Well……………" Davis was now speechless and everyone sweat dropped.

T.K's team won from five points and so Davis's team had to give them a treat. It was soon decided that they would go to Pizza Hut (A/N: Not mine!). They all enjoyed their meal over there and now they were planning to go to the grounds of Odabia to have some fun.

"It's good to be back over here! It's been ages when we were last here." said Mimi as she twirled around in circles.

"Mimi we were over here the day before yesterday." Joe said.

"Umm……really? I don't remember." Everyone laughed at Mimi's expression.

"Well it looks like that we weren't over here for a _long_ time." Kari said agreeing with Mimi.

"Whatever happened to these girls memory." Tai whispered on Davis's ear.

"You got that right. That is why they tend to forget everything and then blame us for anything that went wrong." Davis whispered back to Tai.

"What did you say?" Mimi and Kari asked in unison.

"I think they said that girls tend to forget_ everything_." Izzy said as he appeared behind Davis and Tai smiling at them innocently.

"Izzy we are going to kill you!" Tai said angrily.

"Before you do that Mimi and Kari are going to be quite over with you guys." Izzy said and then he took a step back.

Pretty soon Mimi and Kari were beating Tai and Davis, and everyone was laughing their heads off. Soon they both were over with it and everyone was holding their stomach because of all the pain that was caused due to all the laughing.

"That was an awesome show that you both put up!" said Joe who was still laughing.

"Yeah……I mean no one would have ever beaten up those two!" Sora said with a laugh.

"Oh you guys did a great job that I always wanted to do especially to Davis!" T.K said still laughing.

"Yeah very funny. If you guys were in our shoes you would know, what it is like to get beaten up by girls." Tai said as he and Davis staggered.

"Well actually if we were in your shoes we wouldn't have said anything about them in the first place." Cody responded.

"Yup that's true!" T.K agreed.

"I bet these two have learned their lessons." Sora said with a beam.

"Don't be so sure about it Sora." Matt said as he was playing basket ball. "Well I was hoping to ask you guys one thing." Now he was standing next to Sora, the ball in his right hand.

"What would that be?" asked Tai.

"Did guys have fun?" Matt said with a smirk.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Oh Matt I am going to get you for this!" Tai said angrily.

"Just to remind you that, you are in _no_ condition to get me!" Matt teased.

Once again everyone laughed. (A/N: Don't they laugh too much?)

Tai was fuming in anger and Matt was enjoying teasing Tai. Everyone was laughing on the jokes that Matt was playing on Tai and Davis, most of all Tai.

"Okay guys stop it. Enough jokes for now. Let's play!" Sora said.

"Sora they are in no condition to play." Yolie reminded her.

"Well whoever wants to play, will play and those you don't do whatever they like." Sora said with a sigh. "Well?"

Only Mimi, Yolie and Kari raised their hands to play, others were busy in their conversation.

"These boys-- lets just forget about them." Mimi said. Then the girls went to the basketball court.

"So who will start they match?" Sora asked as she was holding the ball in her right hand.

"I—" Yolie was about to volunteer, when suddenly someone from behind said,

"Whoa! Whoa! Look who's here to play!" mocked one of the five boys who were standing behind Yolie. They all were wearing black clothes and very smiling at the girls in front of them.

"Excuse me! Don't you have any manners?" asked Sora.

"Well no. Could you teach me some?" The same person replied, making a five year old child's face.

"Sora for get about them. Don't fight, the might hurt you." Kari whispered in Sora's ear.

"Yeah Sora leave them when we already know that they are jerks!" Mimi also whispered in Sora's ear.

"Yeah listen to them." the same person replied, giving Sora a sly grin.

"Too bad I won't. I am not a scary cat which will run if a dog barks." Sora said smugly.

"The cat would definitely run if the dog bites!" the same person sneered.

"We would see about that. What the heck do you crows want anyway?" Sora responded with a smirk.

"We want _you _to get out of the court." The same person replied. (A/N: Well you will come to know his name soon enough.)

"Why is it your father's? Besides we were the ones who came first so you crows are the ones to _get out_." Sora said smugly.

"We'll see about that!" with that the same person grasped Sora's arm and jerked her which made her fall on the ground. Kari, Yolie and Mimi gasped and then they bent down to pick up Sora. All the boys who were standing in front of them started to laugh.

Not far enough, Matt who had a pen in his mouth and was listening to something that Izzy was telling, saw that some person pushed Sora and then started to laugh at her. Matt immediately got up; he threw the pen so hard on the ground that it broke into pieces. While he was running towards the boy who pushed Sora, Matt rolled his sleeves up and when he reached there, he punched that boy so hard that his mouth started to bleed. (A/N: Ouch that's gotta hurt!). The four boys, who were laughing, gasped in horror when they saw that their leader was beaten by someone. Soon enough all of them, (Tai, Joe. T.K, Izzy, Cody, Davis and Ken) came and were all standing behind Matt.

"What the hell was that?" said the person, as he spat the blood form his mouth. His friends pulled him up on his feet but Matt made his move again and this time he was holding that person from his collar.

"I'll tell you what that hell was!" Matt spat at that person. Matt was about to punch him again until a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Matt leave him alone." Sora said quietly.

"But Sora—"

"Matt just forget about it!" Sora said a little louder.

"Fine!" with that Matt let it go of the person's collar.

"Ha! Afraid of me aren't you?" that person teased Matt.

Matt was about to turn around and punch that person's face when Sora stopped him and shook her head.

"See! I was right!" said that person as he turned his face towards his friends and gave them a smile.

"Well I am not afraid of a chicken that bluff's a lot and can't even defend himself!" this time Matt teased.

"You, you! You don't even know who I am!" said the person smugly.

"Of course I do! You are one fat lousy stinking chicken!" Matt mocked and everyone started to laugh.

"Well then I think we should introduce ourselves to them. We are the Darkening Boys!" said that person with a smirk.

"Ha! More like barking boys?" Matt smirked while the others were all laughing.

"Or maybe barking toys!" this time Tai responded. Everyone laughed again. (A/N: See I told you guys that they laugh a lot!)

"You don't know who you are messing with!" that person spat again.

"Well I know we are messing with barking boys!" Davis said as he laughed followed by others.

"Good one Davis!" Ken said still laughing.

"Yeah!" everyone said in unison.

"Well that's what you think!" the same person spat.

"Don't do or say anything stupid Alex, you don't know who these guys are." whispered one of the guys behind Alex, with a frightened tone.

"Well why not Scott?" asked Alex.

"Because dude they are Dragons-X!" exclaimed another guy named Jason.

"Dragons—what?" asked Alex still confused.

"Look Alex if you want to get out of here in one piece then you better not do anything that you would regret!" whispered Scott still frightened.

"Well are they dangerous or something. You guys look pretty frightened to me!" whispered another guy who's name was Leo.

"Hell they are!" exclaimed Jason and Scott in unison.

"Well they don't look that dangerous to me!" said Alex looking to the people gathered in front of him.

"Let's--" Jason was cut of when Matt said,

"We don't look dangerous but we do some dangerous stuff that one always wants to regret about it later."

"Ha! That's what you think! They may be pretty much afraid of you Dragons Z or X? Whatever it is, but I am not afraid of you." Alex said with snicker.

"Feel whatever you want to but then don't go to your mommy crying that some guys bullied you." Tai said as he was acting like a crying baby.

While Tai and others were fighting with Alex and his gang, Matt felt something wrong.

_What is up with me? Why am I feeling so strange all of the sudden? Is it because I punched some stupid person, or because something bad that would happen, or is it something that I would regret or others would? _

Matt felt a strange feeling surrounding him but he shrugged it off, thinking that it would be probably his imagination.

"Hey you, Barking or Darkening boys, if you want to get out of here then go now or we will do this the hard way." Matt said as he was sick and tired of these goofs fighting in front of him.

"We will go! But we will meet again." Alex said as he was pointing towards Tai and the others, "especially you!" as he pointed towards Matt, "remember that, and that's a promise!" with that Alex and his gang exited the basketball court.

"Boy, I thought that would never end!" Yolie said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah! But thank God it already did!" said Kari happily.

"Those Barking boys were told JERKS!" Mimi replied.

"Let's just forget about them and let's play basketball!" T.K said happily.

"Well who's going to be the first captain?" asked Tai.

"That would be me!" T.K replied as he raised his hand.

"Who would be the second?" Tai asked again.

"Me of course!" Davis raised his hand, "and this time I am going to beat T.K and get all the glory!" Davis said with pride.

"Not again!" Izzy whispered in Joe's ear.

"Yeah, let's just hope it doesn't happen again!" Joe whispered back.

Pretty soon T.K and Davis started fighting. Tai and Ken were trying to stop them.

"Me and my big mouth!" Joe said as he slapped his forehead.

"Don't worry it always end up like this!" said Izzy.

"Some day they would make a fun of themselves in front of their fans!" Cody said as appeared behind Joe.

"I hope I don't miss the fun!" Joe said. And then the three of them started laughing thinking about T.K and Davis doing foolish stuff in front of their fans.

Sora was sitting on the bench and was seeing T.K and Davis fighting with Tai and Ken in between; Joe, Izzy and Cody laughing at something and Yolie, Mimi and Kari were just talking about some stuff.

"Ahem." A voice said.

Sora lifted her head to see Matt standing in front of her smiling.

"What's up? You seem pretty dull. Is something bothering you?" Matt asked as he was full of concern.

"No. Nothing I was just thinking." Sora said.

"So are feeling alright? I mean he pushed you pretty badly so…." Matt trailed off.

"Yeah I am perfect! And thanks for punching that guy." Sora said with a beam.

"Well it was no problem! That guy was some barking freak. Besides he deserved it!" Matt replied with a smile.

"Yeah he sure did! Let's just forget about him." Sora said with a smile.

"As you wish. Want to play basketball?" Matt got up and offered Sora his hand.

"Sure why not. I couldn't think of anything else." Sora said with a smile as she gladly accepted Matt's hand and both of them headed for the basketball court.

"I am telling you I won't come in you team!" Yolie said to Davis.

"Well come on Yolie! I don't have any other choice." Davis said.

"Okay fine. But that doesn't mean you would blame me for anything that will go wrong."

"Ok ok, I won't!"

"Take your positions!" Tai announced.

Everyone took their positions and thus, the game began!

* * *

Well here you go with the fourth chapter! Remember reviews are always acceptable. And thanks for the previous reviews! 


	5. Robbery part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon! But do own this story!

* * *

**One week later**

Everyone was enjoying themselves in the most beautiful and peaceful place of Odabia; The Odabia Park. People were enjoying themselves; some were talking, some were walking or were just simply sitting; children were playing, eating and were running all around.

It happened to be that Dragons –X were also enjoying themselves. After the 'Barking boys' incident, Dragons-X planned to have some fun. Naturally all of them seemed to forget about it but Matt was the only one who remembered that promise.

**Flash Back**

"_Hey you, Barking or Darkening boys, if you want to get out of here then go now or we will do this the hard way." Matt said._

"_We will go! But we will meet again." Alex said as he was pointing towards Tai and the others, "**especially you**!" as he pointed towards Matt, "remember that, and that's a promise!" with that Alex and his gang exited the basketball court._

**End of Flash back **

Matt had a strange feeling about that promise, he expected them to return but they wouldn't, and now it was one whole week. He used to wonder why they didn't fulfill their promise. Perhaps it was like Tai said with pride, "We are too good for them. And they fear us all because we have what it takes to be the best!" Tai wasn't the only one who tried to convince Matt, Sora too had been in a lot of doubt before, but when she got to know about Matt, she pushed out those feelings and convinced Matt some how.

Matt was now sitting under the shade of the tree, thinking about that promise. He tried his best to forget about it but then again he always failed. He watched others; they were so happy and carefree. They were acting as if nothing was wrong at all. In one way he felt happy, but in another, let's just say he wasn't.

"Knock knock!" said Sora as he appeared behind the tree.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" Matt tried to sound cheerful.

"Nothing at all. What's up with you?" asked Sora.

"Well I was—" Matt was about say until Sora cut him out. She said,

"No, don't tell me that you are thinking about that stupid promise again!" Sora said knowingly.

"Yeah……I am………actually………" Matt said as he bent down his head.

"MATT!" Sora said with a sigh.

"Well I can't just take that out from my mind!" Matt blabbed.

"Yes you can! You know you can, but then you just lose your hope and say 'I can't do it!' " Sora said dramatically.

"I just don't understand this! Why is it so easy for you guys to take that out from your minds and why is it so hard for me?" Matt said.

"Well that's because unlike you we don't care about it. And besides it's just a stupid promise nothing else. It can't harm any of us." Sora said with an assuring tone.

"Okay, try explaining that to my brain!" Matt said as he pointed towards his head.

"That is what you have to do. I am explaining to you, and you have to explain that to your brain. Understood?" Sora said as she pushed Matt's head by one of her fingers.

"Yes Ma'am!" Matt said with a smile as he saluted. Both of them laughed.

"Hey guys if you want to eat anything, then you better go and eat, because Tai and Davis already got their hands on the food!" Kari said as she appeared behind the tree.

"Where does all that food go?" T.K said as he was standing next to Kari.

"Probably in their stomachs." Kari said with a sigh.

"Uh……man they better not finish the whole food basket!" Sora said as she got up and dusted her clothes.

"Yeah……they better not or else!" Matt said as he also got up and dusted his clothes.

"Well say that to Tai and Davis." T.K said.

* * *

"Jeez how can you eat too much? I already lost my appetite!" Mimi said as she watched Tai and Davis with disgust.

"Really can we eat yours too?" before Mimi could say anything Davis snatched the plate from Mimi's hand.

"Uh-oh I think I am going to get sick!" Mimi said as she got up and ran, with her hand cupping her mouth.

"I better go see whether she is alright or not. And don't you guys dare eat my food!" Joe said with a glare, as he ran to catch up with Mimi.

Tai and Davis looked at each other, they shrugged and went back to eat.

"Hey hey, don't eat take anymore of the food from the basket!" Sora exclaimed as she picked up the basket to see only one sandwich.

"Thanks a lot you guys. You ate everything and just left a sandwich! Why didn't you eat that too?" Matt said sarcastically.

"Well I am always open, if you don't want to eat that then give it right away!" Tai said as he snatched the basket from Sora's hand, and took out the last sandwich piece.

"No way! There is no way I am going to let you eat that!" Matt said as he snatched the sandwich from Tai's grasp.

Tai shrugged and then he was about to pick the last chicken stick when Davis took it.

"That's mine give it back!" Tai yelled.

"I was the one who took it first!" Davis yelled back.

"No I was!" Tai shouted.

"I was!" Davis shouted.

They both were busy fighting that they didn't notice the chicken stick fell from Davis's grasp and landed on Tai's plate. When Matt saw that they were busy fighting, he quietly went to Tai's side and picked up the chicken stick from his plate and then he ran away.

"I have the chicken stick and I am going to be the one to eat it!" Davis said with a smirk. He was about to bite the chicken stick, when he saw that it was not in his hand. "Hey where did it go?"

"You took it remember." Tai said with a frown.

"Well I don't know where it went. It was in my hand a while ago but now it is not there!"

"Please tell me that you are lying!" Tai said as he pushed Davis and started to check everywhere.

"I am not lying." Davis said as he was finding it too.

"It's not here! Oh I get it! You have hid it somewhere so that you can eat it later. Isn't that right?" Tai said with smirk.

"Why would I hide and eat it later? I wish I knew where it was." Davis said as started to think about it.

* * *

"Hey Sora wait up!" Matt shouted.

"Hey Matt. Why are you running?" Sora asked.

"Well I got this!" Matt said with a smile as he showed Sora the chicken stick.

"Where did you get that? I thought Tai and Davis would have eaten it!" Sora said with a surprising tone.

"They would if I hadn't picked up when they were fighting for it!" Matt flashed a smile.

"That sounds like typical Tai and Davis. Always fighting for food!" said Sora with a laugh.

"Yeah!" Matt said with a laugh.

"So here you go Matt." said Sora as she handed him the sandwich.

"Well don't you want to eat it?" Matt asked.

"No it's okay, you eat it." Sora said.

"Okay take one half and I'll take the other. Okay?" Matt said as he handed Sora the half piece.

"Err……Okay! Thanks!" Sora said as she took the half sandwich.

"Your welcome!" Matt said.

* * *

Soon it was time for them to leave. Everyone collected their stuffs and headed towards the van.

"I wish we could stay a little longer!" Yolie said.

"Don't worry we would come here again!" Ken said with a smile.

"This place is very good! We should come here more often!" Cody said.

"Yeah I agree with you! I recently discovered very amazing facts. And I would like to come here again to find out more!" Izzy said.

"Well at least he enjoyed some how." Davis whispered in Ken's ear.

"Davis I heard that!" Izzy said.

"Hehehe!" Davis laughed nervously.

Everyone laughed at Davis's funny expression.

"Let's go guys!" Matt shouted.

Matt was driving the van, Sora was next to him, behind them were T.K and Kari, behind those two were Joe and Mimi, behind them were Ken and Yolie, behind those two were Davis and Cody and behind them were Tai and Izzy.

* * *

**Later that night**

When Matt reached his house, he saw a mail for him. He picked it up and then he went to his room. He dropped himself on the bed because he was exhausted. Then he decided to read the mail. Matt opened the envelope to find a paper folded in it. He carefully unfolded the paper and started to read. It said:

_**Matt,**_

**_I want you to come at the alley which is near to the Odabia's disco, sharp at 11 pm. I know you would be wondering who this is, but I am not going to tell you. I hope you won't ignore my invitation, finding it as a 'Prank joke'. _**

_**Signed**_

**_Anonymous._**

Matt checked his digital clock; the time was 10:30 pm. _Huh? That's strange. Since when did I start to get these kinds of mails? I wonder who this is. And I hope this is not a prank joke by Tai or the others. And I don't think they would do this. Only one way to find out………I will go there! _Matt thought with that he went to get ready.

* * *

**Later that night at Izzy's house. **

Izzy was about to sleep when suddenly he heard something crashed. He ran downstairs to find out who it was.

"Who is it?" said Izzy as he was holding a baseball bat with both of his hands. When he went in his study room, where he keeps his all investigating stuff (A/N: It's like a Lab.), he saw that the class cover of one of the preserved thing was broken. He immediately called Tai and the others.

**After 10 minutes**

"What's up Izzy?" Tai said with a yawn.

"Yeah……why did you to call us in the middle of the night?" Joe asked.

"Well?" Sora asked.

"Izzy you better hurry up! I don't have all night for this!" Yolie said.

"Yeah! I need to have my beauty sleep! But if you keep disturbing me then how the heck would I get it?" Mimi said as everyone sweat dropped. "What? Don't' give me that look!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Izzy please hurry up!" Tai said.

"He would if would only let him speak!" Cody yelled.

"Since when did he started to yell?" Davis whispered in Tai's ear.

"Guys keep quiet! Izzy is about to tell something!" Ken told everyone.

"C'mon Izzy tell us!" T.K said.

"Izzy is something wrong?" Kari asked.

"Yeah you look like as if you have seen a ghost or something." Sora said, "Well?"

"Guys………I hate to tell you but………… the black gear has been stolen!" Izzy said nervously.

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

* * *

So who stole the black gear? And who wrote that letter to Matt? Well there is only one way to find it out...stay tuned! And review too! 


	6. Robbery part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon! But do own this story!

* * *

"You can't be serious dude!" Joe said.

"Hell yeah! You got us worried! And you just called us here because the black gear was stolen! I can't believe this!" Tai said still not believing Izzy.

"What do you mean Tai?" Cody said.

"What I mean is that he disturbed _us _from _our sweet dreams _and Mimi's beauty sleep just to tell us that _the black gear_ was _stolen_! I mean I expected something more than that!" Tai said. "Pathetic!"

"Yeah……even I thought something bad had happened. Too bad it was just nothing. And besides dude, it's not like the end of the world!" Davis said with a frown.

"What? Are you guys gone insane? Because I think you are!" Sora said ridiculously.

"C'mon Sora he disturbed not only us but—but Mimi too……you—_no we_ guys know that she needs her beauty sleep." Tai said in the matter-of-fact-tone.

"Excuse _me_ but this is something serious! Tai you don't know the consequences of misusing the black gear!" Izzy said angrily.

"Really? Are their consequences too?" Cody asked.

"Of course! If you guys think that it was just a piece of garbage then you are sadly mistaken! The pieces I took were the masterpieces!" Izzy explained.

"Master what?" T.K asked.

"What I mean is that these pieces are not the ordinary but-" Izzy was cut off.

"Sorry guys am' late!" Matt said as he entered in Izzy's house.

"Where were-" Sora was cut off, when Tai said,

"A-ha! We aren't the only ones who get late! I always told you guys, but you didn't believe me! Did you?" Tai said, smiling triumphantly.

"Tai's right! Now see for yourself who's late!" Davis said as he smiled triumphantly too and then he and Tai started to dance together. Everyone sweat dropped.

"What's up with them?" Matt asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Sora said with a shrug.

"One minute they whine because Izzy called us here, and then the other minute they dance like fools!" Kari said.

"How do you handle your brother Kari?" Yolie asked.

"Don't ask me." Kari said.

"I can't believe that Davis can do ballet!" Ken said as he started to laugh when he watched Davis do ballet.

"I think both of them should join the circus! Believe me they will get highly paid!" Mimi said as she laughed too.

"Good one Mimi! I think the circus awaits them!" Joe said as everyone started to laugh. But Tai and Davis were still dancing.

"Hey Izzy, is anything wrong?" Cody asked, when he saw that Izzy wasn't laughing. Sora stopped laughing when she saw Izzy with a sad face.

"Hey guys stop it already!" Sora shouted but no one stopped.

"Guys I think Sora is right." Matt said, but no one stopped.

"STOP IT!" Matt and Sora yelled in unison. Everyone stopped laughing and Tai and Davis stopped to dance.

"If you guys already forgot why we came here then I must remind you that Izzy called us here for a purpose." Sora said.

"Yeah, the black gear is stolen; don't you guys think whether we should do something about it?" Matt said.

_Wait a second, how does he know that the black gear has been stolen? He wasn't over here when Izzy told us about it. Maybe Izzy did tell him. No! It can't be! Matt was standing right next to me since he came over here. _Sora thought. While she was thinking she bent her head down unconsciously, she saw that Matt's shoes were dirty and little bit grass was stuck on it. _Izzy doesn't have any garden over here but I think he has one at the backyard. Why am I getting so suspicious? It must be my imagination. Maybe Matt did not clean his shoes. _

"Is anything wrong Sora?" Matt asked Sora, as she was unintentionally eyeing Matt again and again.

"Umm……no—no nothing." Sora stuttered.

"Okay. But you do look like you as if you are thinking about something." Matt said suspiciously.

"No it's nothing. Seriously." Sora said.

"If you say so Sora."

"Izzy you were saying something about that black gear being the 'master' something." Yolie replied.

"Oh that, as I was saying the black gear _I had_ was the master piece. That means it was the only piece that has a power which can generate copies. Though not as powerful as the original one." Izzy explained.

"So what you are saying is that you had the original one?" Yolie asked.

"Definitely. So now you would understand that it is very dangerous if misused. And if it goes in the wrong hands then I am afraid to say so but the whole world including the digital world is in danger. _Serious danger._" Izzy explained.

Everyone started to look each other. Everyone wanted the both worlds to be safe, but now it seemed impossible.

"Don't sweat it Izzy. I—we all know that we will find it and bring it back without any scratch of danger." Tai comforted.

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"And as for now we better go back to our sleeps. We'll see to this situation tomorrow." Tai said as everyone nodded.

"Yeah you guys should be heading home because your parents would be worried." Izzy said.

"Okay then, it will be the first thing tomorrow for us to come over here and investigate. Let's just go back, and Izzy you should go back to your bed too." Tai said.

"Sure, I would. Bye guys!" Izzy said.

"Bye!" everyone said.

**Next Day**

'Wonder what's taking them so long?' Izzy thought as he was pacing back and forth, waiting for Tai and the others to arrive. After a while or so, Izzy heard a ring bell. He ran towards the door and jerked it open, and at last Tai and the others had arrived at his house!

"Hey Izzy what's up?" Tai asked with a cheerful tone.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Joe asked.

"Yeah kind of." Izzy replied.

"So anything happened, after we went?" Sora asked.

"Um……no nothing unusual." Izzy replied.

"That's good news!" Yolie said.

"Agreed." Ken said, "Let's try looking for some clues."

"Yeah…Izzy lead the way." Tai said.

Everyone followed Izzy into a room which was very dark.

"I think we should use some light." Mimi said nervously as she was clutching on Joe's arm. Joe kept his arm on her shoulder and held her tightly.

"Clam down Mimi, it's just a little dark in here, nothing else. You don't need to worry about anything." Joe said as he smiled at Mimi. Mimi managed to smile, just a little bit.

"There that should do it." Izzy said as he pushed a red button on the wall.

Everyone gasped at the sight before them. The room was very big, it had a big table on which there were Izzy's experiments, then there was a huge computer screen across from the table and it was surrounded by keyboards, chairs and some other important machines; there was a big window next to the computer screen, from which they could see Izzy's backyard; there were ten glass cases placed a little further from the window, in which Izzy's top most discoveries were preserved. One of the glass cases was smashed and its bits were lying on the marble floor.

"Welcome to my laboratory!" Izzy said proudly.

"Oh, no way! It can't be your lab can it?" Tai asked as he was drooling.

"Of course it's mine. Who else's can it be?" Izzy said.

"I never knew you had such a big lab!" Cody managed to say.

"Agreed!" Yolie said.

"Well now I understand why you get such good marks in the experiments!" Mimi said.

"A-huh, by the way, why didn't you tell us that you had a lab?" Joe asked.

"I never got a chance to tell." Izzy said, "Anyway now you have seen it so just drop the subject and start helping me find the black gear!"

"Sheesh man, when did he start to lead us?" Davis whispered in Tai's ear.

"I don't know maybe we should just go and help him." Tai responded.

After an hour, everyone was tired and still they couldn't find any clues.

"Hey Izzy are you sure that no one came after someone stole the black gear?" Sora asked.

"Of course! I was the only one, who came in here. Besides if anyone would, then the sirens would start ringing." Izzy said.

"Whatever it is, the thief must be a really clever one." Sora stated.

"Definitely, he didn't even leave any traces." Joe commented.

"Usually, people do but this guy must be an expert, since he made in and out of here without any marks or anything." Yolie said.

"Oh, c'mon! This is the 21st century, anything can be possible." Tai said.

"It can be but there is no way that anyone could enter in my house without me knowing especially my laboratory unless…" Izzy said with a thoughtful expression and then looked at his friends.

"Unless what Izzy?" Cody asked.

"Unless that person might be one of us." Izzy said. Everyone gasped.

Mimi was about to say something when Matt enter the laboratory.

"Hey guys sorry I was late." Matt said.

"And what took you long enough to reach here big brother?" T.K asked.

"Well, when Izzy called me, I was really sleepy. I don't know how but I went back to my sleep, then 10 minutes later I suddenly woke up and then I remembered Izzy's call so I quickly got ready." Matt smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"I never knew that you can actually oversleep." Davis gawked.

"Shut it Davis!" T.K replied.

"Well make me T.K." Davis growled. Both of them were ready to strike each other when Kari butted in.

"Stop fighting you two! This isn't the time for you both to fight! Remember we have work to do!" Kari said angrily.

"Humph!" But of them said in unison and crossed there arms over their chest.

"So…did you guys find anything?" Matt asked changing the topic.

"Unfortunately no. Nothing yet." Izzy replied.

"It's like if that person was a ghost or something. Getting in and out of Izzy's lab without leaving any trace." Mimi said.

"Yeah…this is the only logical reason that we can get to." Cody said.

"That is so not possible." Sora said.

"I totally agree, why would a ghost want the black gear?" Joe asked, "That's not logical at all."

"Well than _whom_ else can it be?" Yolie asked, at the same time thinking hardly.

"This robbery is done by a human. Not a ghost or a machine that's for sure." Ken finally decided to speak up.

"Besides there is no way in the world a ghost could enter in my laboratory." Izzy said.

"How can you be so sure about it?" Tai asked.

"I have ghost detectors, look over there." Izzy said as he pointed at the alarms that were hanged on the ceiling.

"I hate to break it up to you Izzy, but if a person can come here undetected and steal the black gear, then I don't think it would be hard enough for a ghost to come undetected and steal black gear from here either." Matt said.

"That is totally ridiculous Matt." Sora said.

"Yeah…I agree with Sora, ghost can't come here and take the black gear." Davis said.

"And besides, we are not sure either that why they would want it." Kari spoke up.

"Look, for the last time I'm going to make this thing clear that ghost cannot enter in my laboratory!" Izzy shouted in frustration.

"Gees…Izzy relax." Tai comforted and patted is back.

"Yeah, no need to get angry." Davis agreed.

"I wouldn't blame him, since you guys are pissing him off." T.K said, "Besides I'm pretty sure there are no such things as ghosts!"

"Well there are but they certainly _did not _came in _my laboratory_." Izzy said with a little frustration.

"I wonder who it could be then…" Yolie pondered.

Everyone thought for a moment but no one could draw out conclusions from this mystery. The room was sealed with silence, that's until two hungry growls could be heard from the stomachs.

"Oops…sorry guys…looks like I didn't have a proper breakfast." Tai said sheepishly.

"Me too…man am I starving!" Davis said with the same sheepish tone as Tai.

"I guess we could call it a day then…" Izzy said.

"Are you sure? I mean shouldn't we be finding some clues or something?" Sora asked.

"Umm…no it's okay, besides I think we should take some rest and probably continue with the researching tomorrow." Izzy replied.

"If you say so Izzy…" Cody said.

"Okay then what are we waiting for?" Davis said excitedly.

"Yeah…I can hardly wait to eat something!" Tai said, licking his lips in the process.

"Okay Okay geez…don't need to drool like idiots!" Mimi said.

"So where do you guys want to eat?" Joe asked.

"PIZZA HUT!" Both Tai and Davis shouted in unison.

"Pizza hut then it is." Matt said.

"Yay!" Again Tai and Davis shouted in unison.

**Later At Night**

Izzy was about to close his eyes so that he can sleep peacefully, until a loud crash was heard. He immediately stood up from his bed and grabbed his baseball bat that was beside his bed. Slowly and cautiously, he went downstairs and figured out that the noise was coming from his laboratory. When he reached there, he flicked open the lights, to see that no one was there.

He sighed in relief until his eyes caught something that was missing. He slowly proceeded towards the glass cages and his eyes widened in realization that the _thing _was missing. His body was filled with shock and he seemed to be rooted at the spot that he was standing at.

After a minute passed he ran in his living room and called Tai and the others as fast as he could.

**10 minutes later**

"Hey Izzy what's the emergency now?" Tai asked while yawning.

"Damn it Izzy, why do you need to disturb my beauty sleep?" Mimi said angrily.

"Now now…I'm pretty sure that he needed something. Don't be angry at him." Joe said.

"Sorry." Mimi apologized as she leaned her head against Joe's arm and smiled tiredly at him when he held her by waist.

"It's okay…" Izzy trailed off.

"Izzy is something wrong?" Sora asked as she touched Izzy's shoulder.

"By his looks…I'm guessing…something is defiantly wrong." Ken said.

"C'mon Izzy say something already." Yolie pleaded.

"Guys…err…" Izzy trailed off again.

"Yeah…" Cody said slowy telling him to continue.

Izzy gulped before saying, "Guys…black spiral…it has been _stolen_!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

It's been a while since I have updated isn't it? Been busy lately. Anyway so who has stolen the black gear? And why? Find it out that's if you saty tuned! 


End file.
